


So Happy That You're Mine

by passeridae



Series: little things I should have said and done [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Injury Recovery, Lobotomy, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Jack doesn’t fully recover in that week they’re on leave.(Direct continuation of "Always on my Mind")





	So Happy That You're Mine

Jack doesn’t fully recover in that week they’re on leave.

This isn’t to say that he doesn’t recover at all, because he does. Leaps and bounds, even. If you didn’t know him well, you’d think he was the same person that went on vacation. 

But Gabriel does know him well, and can see the stillness when he’s not being told to do something, can see the way he has to pause and bite his lip and scrunch his brow when he’s asked to do something complex. Basic things have returned, yes, but the higher order processes seem to be taking a little more time. 

That’s alright, though, they can work around it. Gabriel sits up the first night they’re back rearranging Jack’s schedule, clearing the next couple of days as much as he can manage and inserting himself into the things that can’t be put off. “Recovering from leave,” he puts in the emails, which pulls a wry sense of amusement from enough of the secretaries that he clears most of the week up ahead of them. He also messages Jack’s PA, Rosa, tells her to be kind to her boss who’s suffering from too much holiday syndrome. Sends her a picture of Jack, dead to the world in bed next to him, to illustrate his point. ‘You tuckered him out?’ she messages back, ‘shame on you not leaving any for the rest of us :P’

Despite all this, Jack comes home the first day back in the office exhausted. “I barely got anything done,” he murmurs into Gabriel’s neck, nuzzling at the skin there. “I meant to, but I kept getting distracted and I swear I had more emails than I started with by the end of the day. Where do they come from?” Gabriel taps out a message to Rosa, asking her to screen Jack’s emails and deal with all the ones that don’t specifically need Jack to authorise them. ‘Look at him, he’s exhausted,’ he messages, attaching another photo of Jack draped over him like a weighted blanket. ‘We’re going to be sleeping on the sofa if he doesn’t wake up, and I’ll be the one with a sore neck at the end of it.’

The hardest things are the meetings. Jack’s expected to listen, to contemplate, to make decisions on the spot. He’s not able to do this for almost a month. Anything too complex and he seems to freeze, like a computer whose processes have temporarily gone offline. After a while, he’ll look over at Gabriel, pleading, begging him to help. It’s a heady sensation, this residual reliance that Jack has on him, rushes through him like alcohol on an empty stomach. Gabriel swears he didn’t used to have this kink, Jack has done something to him. But he takes over the meeting, makes noises about co-chairing, lets Jack sit at his side charming and pretty and joking. Arm candy, really. Fuck, and that that really shouldn’t be so hot. He has to make excuses not to stand once the session is over, because there’s no way he’ll be able to hide his erection if he does. 

Once the delegation has filed out, he turns to Jack, who’s looking at him with enough gratitude to drown a small mammal. “Fuck, you don’t know what you do to me, Jackie,” he growls, reaching for Jack’s hand and tugging it to the bulge in his pants. Jack’s mouth opens into a perfect ‘o’ of surprise, before he flushes a deep red. Gabriel can’t help but pull him forwards, off his chair, mash their mouths together as Jack sinks to his knees in front of Gabriel’s groin. “Gonna suck me off right here, are you,” he tells Jack between biting kisses, “what a good thing you are.”

He unbuckles his belt, fishes himself out from inside his pants. The door is unlocked, the delegation loitering outside. He doesn’t care. Jack doesn’t seem to have even considered it. He falls on Gabriel like he’s starving, lapping at the head almost daintily before he pushes his cock as far down his throat as he can go. Gabriel hisses, resists the urge to pull as Jack’s hair as he buries his hands in the blonde strands. “God, the way you fumbled in the meeting, you had me hard as rock, Jackie.” He pants as Jack does something unfathomable with his tongue, hissing between his teeth. Can’t resist rocking his hips deeper into that tight warmth. “You’ve infected me with this shit, got me wanting you as a pretty little bimbo all the time, not just on leave.” 

Jack makes a sound like he’s been punched, looks up at Gabriel with beseeching eyes that are bright with unshed tears. “You like that idea, huh, being my pretty little thing all the time?” Jack swallows around him in response once, twice, reaches one hand up to trace teasing touches along Gabriel’s balls. He really, really likes that idea. Gabriel can see Jack’s other hand pressing on his own groin through his slacks, rubbing small circles in the fabric. It gives him an idea.

“You were so good for me, such an adorable thing so desperate for my cock.” In the time they’ve been back, Gabriel has told Jack about what happened during that week off several times. Usually while Jack’s been tied up, teasing him to the brink of orgasm over and over. It’s a favourite pastime of theirs, or of Gabriel’s anyways.

Jack’s response to hearing about himself lobotomised is always electric, and this time is no exception. He whines, a broken, desperate noise, and pulls back from Gabriel’s cock to fist at it with his hand, “Gabe, please, I’m so close, please.” He’s blushing down to the collar of his shirt, eyes bright and dark with desire. 

“Mmm, what do you want to hear?” Gabriel murmurs, “How hungry you were for me, begging for it at all hours of the day, or how about how soft and open you were around me when I fucked into you. Perhaps you want to hear about how I fucked you when you were asleep, you were so soft and warm, it was like using a doll.”

Jack makes a noise like he’s been kicked, licks at the head of Gabriel’s cock then runs gentle teeth along the side to nuzzle at the open fly of his pants. He’s panting as if he’s been sprinting for his life. Gabriel doesn’t stop speaking, continuing on with,“Or how about how you’d sit where I left you, so patient, waiting for me to come back and use you again” He runs a hand through Jack’s hair, tugging lightly to get Jack to lick at the swell of his balls, releasing a pleased rumble as Jack does so. 

“Oh, baby, you’re still my dumb, pretty thing now, you know. Needing my help with those big words and difficult, pesky meetings,” he grins, sharp, and drops the final blow, “The only thing you’re good for is being fucked, babe. But I’ll use you for your intended purpose, don’t worry your pretty little head.”

Jack’s eyes roll back in his head as he comes, his fist falling lax around Gabriel’s cock as he shivers and gasps. Gabriel replaces Jack’s hand with his own, uses the free one to pull at Jack’s hair again and manoeuvre him so that the head of his cock rests on Jack’s tongue. “Be a good boy and swallow for me, that’s it,” he coaxes as he feels his release wash through him like a wave. Jack does as he’s told, then suckles at the head of Gabriel’s cock before rocking back on his ankles. Loose limbed and sated. He’s going to give Gabriel a complex, if he hasn’t already.

“Next time we can get leave together, we should do it again.” Jack’s voice is rougher than usual, pupils huge as he looks up at Gabriel, “I’m sure I can get us something for a couple of months from now.”

Gabriel should say ‘no’. He knows he should. Jack isn’t fully recovered yet, and there’s no way they could take more than a week off without everything coming crashing down around them. But Jack’s looking up at him so eagerly, pleading, mouth pink and breath fast from what he’s let Gabriel do to him. “A couple of month, huh? You that eager?” He stands, offering a hand to Jack to pull him off the floor. “Yeah, okay. Put it in.”

Jack’s face brightens, a smile spreading across his face. A real one, crooked and soft, not the practiced perfection of Strike Commander Morrison. Gabriel’s shocked to note he hasn’t seen a real smile from Jack since they got back from the farmhouse. Jack leans forward, giving him a brief, chaste kiss on the mouth. Pulling back, he winces and looks down at his pants, then sighs, “I’m going to have to duck by our rooms and change.”


End file.
